Mine
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Leia's a bit possessive when she thinks about her favorite smuggler...
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

 **Leia**

 _By Dark Poltergeist_

 _AN: So I had to repost this; Han wanted a chapter too!_

Mine.

I have always been aware of you.

Your presence exudes life with every breath you take.

Passionate, vital, an essence of masculinity drips off of you and cannot be denied. It sweeps me along with the core of everything that is you.

Reckless, arrogant, cocksure, impulsive, smug; always so damn smug.

But also brave, loyal, trustworthy, compassionate and caring to a fault; your heart is as open and generous as the galaxy is large.

How can I possibly fall in love with you?

How can I not?

Even when I don't want you around you are my anchor, my rock, my steadfast companion guiding me through obstacles I didn't even know were in my way.

And in the end there is no one I'd rather give my life to, no one I would trust as implicitly as you.

You open my heart and make me want to live again, make me yearn to love again, and I find happiness with you.

In your eyes I see the strength, concern, passion and love that is reflected back to me and I wonder what I have done right to have found you through this insanity that is war.

My resistance is futile, it always was.

At last I recognize that it is you that I have been missing all these years.

That you are the part of my soul that makes me whole, the part of my soul that completes me.

Acceptance has taken too long; why did I fight you?

My fingers dance of their own accord across the skin of your chest as you lie sleeping. To touch you is an unexpected pleasure that you allowed me to experience and understand. To touch you is something you could never take away from me now, the sensation of touch, my skin against yours, fuels my fantasies and desires and leaves me longing for you even though I am touching you. Touch allows me to convey my feelings of love when my voice cannot speak the words.

"Sweetheart, is there something I can do for you?" you grumble in a sleep laden voice.

Your eyelids open and I stare into pools of dark, sleepy green; and waking sparks of gold which regard me with amusement and love; always love.

"Do you want to snuggle or are we playing?" You grin at me, with your patented lopsided grin and I feel my heart flutter, despite the fact I have seen it countless times before.

"I just want to touch you," I whisper, and with a tolerant smirk on your face, you settle back against the pillow, closing your eyes. "Touch away," you whisper in the sensual, low voice reserved just for me.

Again, my hands travel down your chest to your abdomen, without my telling them to do so. Sometimes it seems I have little control over what they do when I am in your proximity. In a moment I push the sheets away from you as my hands travel even lower. I love seeing what I do to you.

You sigh in contentment as I reach your inner thighs and begin to tickle you, enjoying the feel of your velvety tip and solid thickness as you rise towards my hand.

Now I sigh in contentment as you open your eyes to stare at me, and I see you fully awake, eyes fill with love and desire and I know that I am the cause of it. "I love you," I whisper.

You laugh and I can't help but grin, the sound is so full of life, and vitality, just like its owner. I wouldn't trade you for the galaxy, no matter how much trouble you are sometimes.

"Leia, I love you too," and for just a few moments I see the seriousness in your eyes, the depth of feeling that comes from your soul as you whisper this to me. Then the moment is gone and your expression grows mischievous, as you gesture at your little general. "Now look what you've done!"

"I did that?" I grin at my handsome scoundrel.

"You've woken me up. Snuggling is not an option."

"What could you possibly have in mind?" I ask, feigning innocence as my hands once again gently caress and stroke your growing appendage as I feel you stiffen even more within my grasp.

"You know what I have in mind," you growl and flip me over so that I lie sprawled beneath you.

I grin against your chest and open to you with all that is me, my heart, my soul and my body. I belong to you just as you belong to me. The good hearted pirate, former smuggler extraordinaire, much to my delight, begins to ravish me.

I have never been this happy.

Mine. You are all mine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine**

By Dark Poltergeist

Han

My sleep is interrupted by the feel of Leia's hands against my skin. I keep my eyes closed, enjoying the sensations far too much to move from my spot of rest. Her hands softly run over my chest, lighting skimming as she touches my skin, everywhere that she can reach. I decide that it's time that I let her know that I am awake

"Sweetheart, is there something I can do for you?" I open my eyes and stare into Leia's dark eyes, darker than usual with desire and I know exactly what it is that she wants, and I give her my patented crooked smile. "Do you want to snuggle or are we playing?"

"I just want to touch you," she says and with an amused smirk, I close my eyes and give myself over to her, trusting her as I trust no other. "Touch away," I whisper in the bedroom voice that is reserved only for her.

I feel her hand start on my chest, tracing small patterns as she feels every inch of me, stopping on occasion to put her mouth to my skin, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. Then her fingers are ghosting across my abdomen, followed by kisses so sweet that I groan at her simple touch.

My grin widens as the sheets covering me are pushed away and in anticipation I can already feel myself hardening as her fingers gently begin to tickle my inner thigh. I sigh, feeling so damn happy as my body responds to her touch.

Now I hear her sigh in contentment and look at her only to see her love for me shining in her eyes, and my heart swells with the love I feel for this woman.

"I love you," she whispers to me and my heart already filled with love for her expands even more.

I chuckle to cover the fact that I'm feeling so sentimental, but words drop out of my mouth of their own accord, and I don't regret it, how could I when they merely touch the surface of what I feel for her?

"Leia, I love you too," I let my tone tell her how much she means to me, and then give her a teasing smile, I gesture to my little soldier who is standing at attention, anxious to invade foreign lands. "Now look what you've done!"

"I did that?" She grins at me.

"You've woken me up. Snuggling is not an option."

"What could you possibly have in mind?" She asks, feigning an innocence that she surrendered to me long ago as she takes me in hand and caresses me, reaching all of the sensitive places that cause me to react in a most appropriate manner.

"You know what I have in mind," I growl and flip her over so that she is pinned beneath me, and I am poised to enter her, my fingers now teasing her soft folds as she begins to moan beneath me. "You like that?" I purr into her ear, knowing exactly what she likes.

She moans beneath me and as I nudge her knees apart, I enter her and feel a type of bliss that I have only ever experienced with Leia, a type of peace that only she can grant me. Then I am lost by the look in her eyes and the rhythm of our bodies as they begin their journey towards completion…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I lie on my back, Leia sprawled across my chest in post coital bliss. Our love making is beyond words, but I have learned that stupendous is my normal as long as I am with Leia. She rests quietly in my arms as she slips into slumber and I gently pull her closer to me and see her smile in her sleep.

This amazing, bright, intelligent, strong, beautiful, feisty, bold, gentle, compassionate, loving woman has chosen me to be with me. Me! Whenever I think of it I am humbled by her love and her trust in me. She has made me a better man, she continues to make me a better man. She challenges me constantly and questions my judgement when it needs to be in questioned, and keeps me grounded because of it.

I feel her soft breath on my chest, and realize that her mouth is slightly open as she emits a very un-Princess like snore, and I grin, and softly brush a hair away from her face, knowing that no one but me gets to experience this kind of moment with her.

She is the last Princess of Alderaan and she makes me feel like a Prince for allowing me to walk beside her, to be her partner in life. I never wanted a committed relationship, nor marriage, nor children, I couldn't imagine them in my life or why I would want that life. Now I can't imagine wanting anything else.

I am whipped, trapped, hooked, ensnared, pick a euphemism, it doesn't matter which one as any or all of them apply. I am hers for whatever she wishes of me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

But, she is mine as well. She is the woman I love, the only woman I will ever love and I show her in so many ways and I know that she understands. My love for her runs deep, and if truth be told, the depth of it frightens me, knowing that my world would shatter without her in it is a sobering thought but one that I know to be true.

She is my Princess, the woman that holds my heart. I will love her, cherish her, and protect her until my dying day, and permit no other near her. I've been accused of being a bit possessive and it probably is true, but though she scolds me I know that she secretly adores the fact that I love her enough to be a bit jealous of another man's attentions. Trust is not the factor as she know I trust her implicitly as she trusts me, but I want her to understand that she is mine and I'll allow no other to take liberties with her.

I have never been this happy.

Mine. Princess. You are all mine.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 _AN: A little Han/Leia interlude. Reviews make my day, feel free to send them along. Thanks for reading._


End file.
